Carpe Diem
by whionew
Summary: Jalani hidupmu dengan baik .. Tanpa perlu memikirkan hari esok CARPE DIEM….


**Tittle : Carpe Diem**

**Main cast :**

- **Lee jinki **

- **Lee eunsook (female onew)**

- **Shim changmin**

**Halo semuanya, **

**FF ini adalah full versi dari catatan nista yang pernah nyasar kegrup Changnew kingdom =_="**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih buat eon Masternim Gabriel Lacrimosa yang udah nyariin judul buat epep ini. huks! Gomawo *bungkuk* #pelukbunny**

**FF ini hanyalah segelintir khayalan nista yang lewat seenak jidat lalu dituang dengan campuran kata lalu diaduk oleh . huks! **

**Alur cepat dan semoga memuaskan ne! karena saya sendiri tidak yakin. **

**Dan oh ya! kalimat yang bercetak tebal itu monolog pemain . #kedip **

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**_Jalani hidupmu dengan baik .._**

**_Tanpa perlu memikirkan hari esok_**

**CARPE DIEM….**

Tik tok tik tok

alunan music statis bergema.

Yah, situan jam kecil terus bernyanyi tanpa lelah.

Dia hanya senantiasa bersuara lantang padahal hal ini biasa terjadi

Kenapa?

Karena sijam kecil hanya mesin tak bernyawa. Dia bertugas menjadi pengingat tanpa lelah dan bosan.

Berdiri gagah diatas lemari kotak berwarna kuning dengan motif kelinci.

Namun , sebenarnya bukan sijam yang menjadi pusat utama.

"Oppa "

Suara itu berasal dari makhluk yang bernyawa. Sigadis berambut panjang dengan pipi chubby dan iris sabit yang mengerjab ngerjab.

"Ne? "

Lalu disambung oleh makhluk lainnya. Dia juga bernyawa, namun rambutnya pendek dengan daging yang agak keras. Lelaki kecil bermata sipit tengah merangkul sigadis chubby.

"Kita tidak boleh pergi kehutan? Ottokkaji ? "

tanya gadis itu memunculkan raut yang tak kan bisa sijam lakukan. Karena yang kita bicarakan ini adalah manusia. Gadis itu menoleh memandang lelaki sipit dengan raut polos.

Dan hembusan nafas perlahan dengan bunyi yang jelas.

"Oppa…." Menjeda sambil memandang akuarium kosong. "Oppa akan buatkan hutan untukmu" ucap lelaki itu bersemangat.

"Jinja?"

"Ne, hutan dengan banyak binatang di dalamnya"

Lalu raut yang terbuat lagi. Tak mungkin sijam bisa mengikutinya. Bernama antusias dan ceria. Itulah raut yang telah dihasilkan oleh lelaki sipit. Lalu bergerak? Si jam bisa melakukannya. Dengan organ tubuh yang menghasilkan bunyi tik tok, berputar lalu berdering pada pagi hari. Namun bisakah ia bergerak leluasa seperti dua makhluk ini. mustahil! Lelaki sipit membentangkan kedua tangannya dengan raut antusias dan ceria.

"Kalau begitu disana ada berapa gajah dan jerapah ? Si gadis bertanya lagi lalu menghadap lelaki sipit

"Eumm"

Mencoba berpikir sejenak lelaki sipit mengadahkan kepalanya keatas sembari memegang dagunya. Memainkan organ tubuh lainnya. Di ujung tangan ada jari dan si jam tak mungkin memilikinya. Menghitung satu persatu jemarinya. Lelaki sipit mengoceh hingga kesepuluh jarinya telah habis ia hitung.

"Mereka semua sebanyak jariku"

Kata lelaki sipit semangat memamerkan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Andwe andwe itu terlalu sedikit."

Namun, gadis chubby menggeleng lalu menepis tangan lelaki sipit dan ikut menghitung jemarinya.

"Jika ditambah dengan lima jari kananku dan lima jari kiriku jumlahnya sepuluh jari "

Gadis itu membentangkan kedua tangannya setelah berhasil meniru lelaki sipit. makhluk didepannya tak berkutik, hanya mulut yang berbentuk oh dan mata yang tak lepas dari jari gadis chubby.

"Du..dua puluh! Kau benar , dan jika ditambah dengan lima jari kaki kananku dan kaki kiriku jumlahnya jadi tiga puluh "

Lagi, sepertinya lelaki sipit tipe yang bersemangat. Tidak hanya memamerkan sepuluh jarinya kini setelah melepas kaus kaki bermotif unggas dengan bangga ia memperlihatkan kesepuluh jari kakinya. Ekspresi wajah lelaki sipit seperti habis mendapatkan permen dari tumpukan jerami. Namun, sepertinya gadis chubby agak terganggu. Ia menutup hidungnya dengan raut seolah berkata ''bau-singkirkan-itu-dari-wajahku' irroke…

"Kau tidak berniat menambahnya?" tanya lelaki sipit melipat kedua kakinya.

Gadis chubby menggeleng keras hingga helai rambutnya ikut bergoyang. Lalu tersenyum mengembangkan pipi dan mata sabit yang tenggelam. Lelaki sipit terdiam sejenak lalu ikut tersenyum sama persis seperti gaya gadis chubby tersenyum.

Lee jinki dan Lee eunsook.

Itulah nama dari makhluk yang disebut lelaki sipit dan gadis chubby. Sijam tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia tinggal jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dua makhluk tadi. Si jam bilang bahwa lee jinki dan lee eunsook adalah kembar identik tapi beda gender. Factor keberuntungan karena gender mereka berbeda. Jika saja jinki adalah seorang perempuan pastilah sangat sulit untuk sekedar membedakan antara keduanya.

"Tiga puluh itu terlalu banyak, bagaimana cara kau mengumpulkan binatang dalam waktu singkat? Hidupku pasti tidak akan lama "

Kembali pada percakapan tadi. .

Manusia adalah makhluk bernyawa yang memang diciptakan untuk mengisi bumi. Mereka memiliki usia sebagai masa berapa lama mereka hidup. Dan

gadis chubby yang ternyata eunsook ini baru berusia 10 tahun.

Gadis 10 tahun itu hanya menunduk lemah. Sulit bagi anak seumurnya mudah mengerti, namun eunsook berbeda. Semua yang mewarnai hidupnya, apa yang terjadi dan hal yang akan terjadi eunsook memahaminya. Meskipun jinki memaksa untuk menutup telinga gadis itu, dia tetap saja tahu. Hal yang berat tapi eunsook seolah tak merasakan apapun yang berbahaya. Dia menikmati hidupnya.

"Mari kita buat perjanjian"

Lelaki sipit bernama jinki ini sudah dengan alat tulis dan sebuah buku tebal. Tangannya menari menuliskan tiap kata pada benda polos itu. Setelah selesai , jinki dan eunsook tersenyum puas dengan tiap tulisan yang mereka rangkai. Si jam kembali berdetak kencang mengingatkan pada jinki dengan waktu yang semakin malam. Sabitnya sekilas memandang eunsook tengah menguap lebar.

"Kajja, waktunya tidur"

Dia berdiri menyeret eunsook ke atas kasur. Gadis itu hanya menurut membiarkan jinki menyampirkan selimut padanya.

"Oppa, selain gajah dan jerapah, bolehkah aku meminta yang lain?"

Jinki menoleh pada eunsook lalu duduk dipinggiran kasur. Namja yang juga 10 tahun sama sepertinya itu tersenyum menepuk perut eunsook pelan.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tak mungkin memasukkan semuanya. Serangga merah hobi menggigit, nyamuk pencuri darah, semut api sangat menyengat, lebah juga, kelabang dan ular juga menggigit, mereka tidak akan masuk daftar jika nantinya menyakitimu"

Jelas jinki panjang lebar dengan pipi gembul yang mengembung.

"Buang mereka, yang kuperlukan hanya beberapa kupu kupu dan hewan cantik. Dinosaurus?"

"Mwo ya! kadal itu berbahaya! beberapa dari mereka adalah karnivora sangat rakus dan akan mencabik cabik tubuhmu seperti ini"

Kau pernah melihat seseorang yang tengah tercabik cabik binatang buas seperti mereka. Begitulah yang ada dikepala jinki. membentuk mimic muka menyeramkan namun yang terlihat malah sebaliknya. Eunsook hanya diam membisu. Wajahnya menegang begitu melihat reaksi jinki setelah namja itu membuat cakar dan seolah tubuhnya terkoyak habis. Oh ya! bagaimana dengan sijam? Dia hanya memperhatikan.

"Tidurlah, kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Eunsook mengangguk menatap jinki sedang menyampirkan selimut hingga batas lehernya. Merasa nyaman dengan tepukan lembut di area perut. Eunsook terpejam dan jinki menjauhi kasur eunsook menuju kasurnya sendiri. Mereka tidur satu kamar dengan dua ranjang yang bersebelahan agak jauh dan dibatasi oleh ayunan.

"Oppa .."

Panggil eunsook membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara jinki beringsut belum sempat mengubur diri dalam selimut.

"Jaljayo"

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan eunsook yang ia yakini akan membuang waktu lama sampai pagi. Jinki melihat kearah eunsook menatapnya seolah berkata'tidurlah' dan gadis itu menurut.

Hey jam kecil!

Dia benda mati dan hidup dikendalikan oleh mesin

Si pengingat , penjadwal, dan menentukan waktu.

Dia juga seorang pengamat.

Misalnya : dua makhluk yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan bunyi dengkuran halus. Lalu suaranya tetap sama berbunyi tik tok. Jam tak bisa tidur dia hanya mengamati.

**_ISI PERJANJIAN : _**

**_ '_****_Lee eunsook, seorang penderita kanker. Lahir 2 menit setelahku. Seorang pasien belum 100% mencapai kesembuhannya. Itu sulit tapi aku adalah dokter lee jinki dimasa depan. Semua pasienku bisa sembuh dengan tangan ajaibku'_**

**_'_****_Oppaku adalah seorang dokter. Aku yakin bisa sembuh ditangannya. Kucing ini buktinya ' (Ket : di sebelah tulisan ini, eunsook menempelkan stiker kucing)_**

**_'_****_Kucing ini bisa sembuh hanya dalam 2 hari setelah diperkirakan mengidap penyakit mer' (Ket : jinki menggambar kucing. Gambarnya terlihat buruk sehingga kucing itu lebih terlihat seperti gambar abstrak dengan dua tanduk) _**

**_'_****_Dokter lee jinki akan menjadi sosok malaikat yang akan berdiri memberantas penyakit'_**

**_'_****_Dan saya lee eunsook seorang pasien kanker. Saya percaya pada Dokter lee jinki. dia adalah malaikat dimasa depan'_**

**_'_****_Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^'_**

**_Dr. Lee jinki dan asisten pribadi Lee Eunsook_**

* * *

Tujuh tahun kemudian…

Sepasang sepatu mengkilat dengan tali yang terikat sempurna. Seragam coklat dengan kemeja putih serta tas selempang berwarna coklat. Hembusan nafas hingga menguap dan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa helai rambut cepak berwarna caramel. Namja si pemilik caramel itu tengah berjalan mundur tersenyum pada seorang wanita dengan wajah seperti dirinya. Seperti berkaca hanya saja bentuk tubuh yang berbeda. Melambai tangan tanpa lelah seolah tak ingin berpisah. Lalu berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari kontak mata yang akan merubah pikirannya.

Jinki sampai pada SMA Daegwang ( ngarang banget -") , satu satunya sekolah menengah didesanya. Jinki beruntung memiliki otak yang cerdas, karena bantuan beasiswa ia dapat bersekolah. Appa hanyalah seorang nelayan dan ibunya penjual ikan. Yang membuat eunsook memilih tidak melanjutkan sekolah lantaran penyakit yang ia derita juga krisis ekonomi keluarganya. Namun keduanya tak pernah putus asa. Bahkan eunsook memahami keadaannya dengan sangat baik. Meskipun keinginan untuk bersekolah sangat besar, dia beruntung memiliki jinki dengan fisik normal dan sangat rajin berbagi ilmu untuknya.

* * *

Kembali pada waktu yang berbunyi. Si jam yang berbeda tentu pada tempat yang berbeda. Bersiul tik tok diserta bunyi gesekan kapur pada papan tulis dibawahnya. Si jam berbisik suasana seperti ini hanya bisa kau temui disekolah.

Cho songsaengnim , si jam memberitahu..

Bahwa orang ini yang menyebabkan suara gesekan pada papan tulis mengganggu bunyi tik tok si jam. Songsaengnim yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan muda ini berperawakan tegas, garis wajahnya yang serius membuktikan kebijaksanaan. Namun dinilai killer oleh murid Daegwang. Bukannya jahat , dia guru matematika terbaik dan jinki mengidolakannya.

Suara lantang cho songsaengnim disertai rotan yang berkibas menunjuk pada bait rumus yang menempel pada papan tulis. Menciptakan atmosfer menegangkan. Si jam bilang, jangan main main disaat dia menjelaskan atau kau akan berakhir dengan pukulan dibokong sebanyak 100 kali.

Jinki sendiri sedang berkutat dengan banyak catatan di meja belajarnya. Bunyi meja paling berisik diantara meja lainnya. Ketukan pensil beradu pada kertas polos, mencatat tiap rumus yang tertera di papan tulis. Terkadang menatap buku paket berukuran tebal sambil membetulkan letak kacamata minusnya.

Diantara banyaknya meja dan siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing. Dengkuran keras juga ikut mewarnai. Tepatnya di barisan pertama bangku nomor paling akhir bersebrangan dengan meja jinki.

BLETAK

Akibatnya penghapus papan tulis berhasil melayang mendarat mulus pada kepala namja yang tengah berlayar ke lautan mimpi.

"Kau yang paling keras kepala" Ucap cho songsaengnim dengan wajah tenang namun terlihat tegas.

Namja berambut gelap itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam sedikit menggeliat sambil membersihkan air bening disudut bibirnya lalu kembali tidur tanpa merasa terganggu. Atmosfer diruangan itu mendadak panas , murid murid yang awalnya bermain dan mencoba mempertahankan kepalanya agar tak terjedot meja karena kantuk menyebalkan mendadak serius. Jinki menoleh pada namja itu, ia hanya diam memperhatikan hembusan nafas teratur lalu membetulkan kacamatanya dan beralih pada tumpukan buku. Tidak penting menurut jinki. Ia sudah sering melihat namja itu tertidur disetiap pelajaran.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Berdecak dengan sudut bibir yang basah. Pria paruh bayah hanya menggeleng mengetuk ngetuk kening namja itu dengan rotan.

"Kau belum bisa membedakan kelas dengan hotel ? lalu meja dan pulau kapuk ?

Cho songsae menyengir setan sambil menyodokkan ujung rotan pada kening namja yang ia sebut shim itu.

DUAK

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA! SSIBAL!"

Ugh! Rasanya menyakitkan. Sijam tak ingin merasakannya. Tersentuh oleh benda keramat milik guru itu adalah KIAMAT. Lihat namja tadi tersungkur dengan meja dan kursi yang berserakan dilantai.

"Ugh kepalaku, ish sudah kukatakan pada ka,- songsaengnim"

Tak tak tak

Hentakan kaki seperti lagu indah untuknya tapi menyeramkan bagi makhluk sekitar. Menoleh ragu lalu menunduk lugu. Pikirannya berputar putar mencari cara untuk keluar dari situasi seperti ini. ah tentu saja !

"A..aku ijin ketoilet"

"YA! SETAN KECIL NEO JUGLE! "

Sepanjang peristiwa , jinki terus memperhatikan gerak gerik namja tinggi itu. Terdiam sambil berkelit dengan monolognya sendiri..

**_'_****_Shim changmin, atlet lari kebanggaan Daegwang. Tapi sangat bodoh teori. Tukang tidur yang menyusahkan. 2 tahun tinggal kelas dan nyaris dikeluarkan dari sekolah._**

* * *

Suasana ramai pada kantin nyonya jung. Wanita tua yang cekatan meski umur yang tidak muda lagi. Jinki berjalan santai sambil memeriksa saku celananya.

"Jinki yah! "sapa nyonya jung membuat jinki menoleh.

"Kemarilah! Kau tak ingin ramenku?" tanyanya lagi

"A..aniyo …Gomawo" dan jinki menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"Aigo, jangan sungkan. Suasana hatiku sedang baik sekarang kau bisa makan sepuas yang kau mau "

Nyonya jung berbisik keras sambil berkedip memainkan mata. Jinki terkekeh, wanita tua itu memang baik padanya. Jinki hampir tak pernah bayar jika makan dikantinnya. Walaupun jinki memaksa wanita tua itu tetap akan menolak.

**_"_****_Suasana kantin yang tidak pernah sepi, hanya seorang diri jung ahjumma seperti punya sepuluh tangan untuk mengangani semua pelanggannya. Wanita yang ramah dan baik hati, itu karena dia sangat dekat dengan ibuku. Panggilannya seperti sebuah magnet, aku tak mampu menolak ajakannya dia terlalu pemaksa. Tapi kuakui ramen disini enak." _**

"Ini ambillah " nyonya jung menyerahkan sekantong plastik penuh ayam goreng

"Ahjumma" jinki mengelak

"Gwenchana, Ini tidak seberapa. Aku banyak berhutang budi pada ibumu pagi ini jadi ambillah"

Paksa nyonya jung mengamit tangan jinki untuk segera menerima pemberiannya. Jinki menghela nafas, lagi pula tidak enak jika menolak kebaikan orang lain.

"Jongmal gomawo ahjumma "Jinki membungkuk lalu menarik kedua bibirnya memberikan senyum terbaik.

"Aigo kau benar benar mirip dengannya. Ah iya , bagaimana keadaan adikmu? Apa dia baik baik saja?"

Tanya nyonya jung sambil melepas celemeknya. Dia terlihat antusias menunggu jinki melotarkan jawaban.

"Oh" jinki mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum

"Tidak terlalu parah setelah ibu membawanya kedokter sabtu silam keadaannya semakin baik. Dia hanya perlu istirahat." Jelas jinki dengan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Ahh syukurlah kalau begitu. Dia memang gadis yang periang"

Kepulan asap ramen yang sangat menggiurkan bercampur uap mulut mulut yang berbicara. Memandang diam pada pelanggan nyonya jung yang semakin banyak. Beruntung sekali batinnya.

"Ahjumma aku pergi dulu ne,sekali lagi gomawo"

Jinki melambai pada nyonya jung. Raut kecewa dari wanita itu terlihat lalu tersenyum melihat rona wajah jinki yang manis. Namja itu berlari masih melambaikan tangan padanya dan nyonya jung hanya terkekeh menggelengkan kepala. Anak baik pikirnya.

* * *

Gesekan pada sepatu dan tanah yang beradu. Berayun riang dengan tangannya memegang plastik hitam. Tiap helai yang bergerak lalu siulan yang merdu hingga membuat burung kecil iri menoleh.

"Kau suka sooki?"

Ah makhluk ini! anak beasiswa julukan baru untuk si lelaki sipit sedang bertanya pada plastik. Jangan salah paham, posisi jinki seperti ingin memakan plastik itu. hidung yang menghirup aroma dengan antusias. Jinki menjauhkan muka lalu menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya seolah kehabisan nafas karena terlalu lama menghirup ayam goreng.

"Tentu saja kau suka hehehhehe , lalu mengangguk dengan wajah seolah berkata ' oppa gomawo' kekekkeke sookiiii sebentar lagi ne"

Meniru gerakan yeoja chubby seolah ia memang berbicara dihadapannya. Ditatapnya lagi plastik itu lalu berjalan dengan langkah riang sesekali menyandung kakinya.

BRUAGHH!

Jinki menghentikan langkahnya. Terkejut dengan suara keras berasal tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Neo ssibal!"

Samar samar suara seseorang merintih tertangkap pendengaran. Berjalan cepat mencari tempat kejadian. Dan semak semak yang bergerak memunculkan kecurigaan bagi namja bermata sipit itu.

Buagh

Buagh

Buagh

Dan benar saja, sekitar 10 namja berada ditempat kejadian sebagian diantaranya memegang kayu dengan target sasaran berada di tengah. Sedang duduk tak berdaya, namja berambut gelap itu menunduk tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun. Seringaian terlukis diwajahnya seolah ketakutan tenggelam pada dirinya.

'Shim changmin'

Batin jinki. ia kenal betul wajah itu meskipun jarak yang jauh. Tubuhnya tersembunyi pada semak yang cukup lebat. Hanya berani mengintip memperhatikan tiap dialog yang berbunyi.

KRATAK

Bunyi tangan yang menggeletuk akibat diremas terlalu kuat. Namja dengan tubuh kekar itu memutar lehernya sambil menatap tajam makhluk yang sedang berjongkok sambil menunduk.

"Jangan perlihatkan kelemahanmu shim changmin " ucap namja itu sambil membuang rokok lalu menginjaknya sampai hancur.

**_"_****_Taechyon , namja berandalan pembuat onar disekolah. Keberadaannya adalah ancaman . Sok berkuasa dan hoby memeras anak miskin. Ayahnya adalah konglomerat yang sangat dihormati."_**

Shim changmin mendongak sembari berdecih lalu berdiri menepuk seragamnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai "

Lalu berhenti disaat sebuah telunjuk menusuk bahunya. Memperhatikan jari besar itu kemudian wajah yang amat dekat dengannya. Dua mata saling bertubrukan sampai changmin sendiri tertawa kecil menepis tangan yang menempel di bahunya.

"Ne ne araso " ucap changmin tertawa sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Aku akan bayar selebihnya besok. Jumlahnya memang tidak seberapa dibandingkan saham ayahmu"

BUAGH

Pukulan mendarat dipipi changmin. Tubuh namja itu terhuyung kebelakang , changmin hanya menyeringai sembari memegang pipinya.

"Yatim piatu menjijikkan. Cuih .." taechyon membuang ludah

"Ne! ba..bagaimana kau tahu aku yatim piatu? Huwahhh jinja daee….baakkk " balas changmin sembari menepuk tangan dengan wajah antusias.

BUAGH

Satu pukulan lagi dan tubuhnya kembali terhuyung kebelakang.

"Huft, lumayan " ucapnya

Tak tahu bahwa namja kekar itu semakin murka. taechyeon memberikan isyarat pada kelompok disekitar changmin. Tangan kanan yang siap pada rotan dan kayu panjang.

"Mati kau shim changmin! "

Perkelahianpun terjadi. Changmin diam ditempat lalu kaki panjangnya menendang perut namja yang hendak menyerangnya. Hanya satu pukulan dan kembali pada namja yang lain. Memelintir tangan musuh dan merampas rotan ditangannya. Changmin beralih memukul habis 9 orang yang berusaha mengeroyok tubuhnya.

Kekalahan telak membuat sang ketua marah besar. Dari jauh jinki tetap memperhatikan meskipun ia ingin pergi namun kakinya tak mau beralih. Sebuah seringaian mewarnai wajah changmin. Namja itu menguap lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan tachyon. Dan sebuah pisau lipat tersembunyi dibalik punggung namja kekar itu, membuat jinki menegang.

"AWAS! "

Suara bising besi tajam terculut didepan tepat pada punggung changmin. jinki berlari secepat mungkin, menangkap tubuh changmin hingga keduanya tersungkur kesamping. Akibatnya pisau taechyon tertancap pada batang pohon besar, tapi…..

"Ya! apa yang.."

CRATT

Tes..

tanpa disangka gerakan taechyon lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Cairan kental berwarna merah menetes indah. Menggores luka pada pipinya, changmin menyeka darah itu merasakan tiap aliran kental menggelitiki lehernya.

"O...omo d..darah ! pipimu berdarah!"

Dalam panic yang jinki rasakan. Namja kekar dengan pisau yang terjulur sempurna didepan wajahnya. Namja manis itu menjerit dalam hati, meminta pertolongan. Changmin seperti tak berdaya dan terus menoleh pada darah yang tercurah ditangannya.

Takut , sangat takut. Disaat namja kekar itu beralih mendekatinya sambil tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Menutup kedua matanya diam . Dia pasrah? Tidak ! jinki sedang berfikir. Mencari jalan keluar namun nihil. Apa ia harus menyerah? Salahkan tubuhnya yang lemah dan berkelahi bukan skillnya.

**_'_****_Tuhan kumohon ulurkan tanganmu. Aku tidak mau mati sia sia sebelum eunsook sembuh, tuhan aku,-"_**

BRUAKH

"AGHHHHKKKKK.. kkkkk…. "

Tubuh yang bergeliat layaknya anjing yang sedang sekarat. Changmin tersenyum membuang kayu besar dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Menarik tangan jinki yang tengah tersungkur lalu berlari sejauh mungkin.

* * *

Suara pekik menyakitkan hingga mengusik gagak yang melonglong dari sarangnya. Angin berhembus kencang menciptakan debu dengan dua orang yang tertatih.

"Lepas ! "

Dingin ….

Changmin menepis tangan jinki lalu membuang muka dan berjalan melewati namja sipit itu. sama sekali tak menoleh.

"T..tapi lukamu, lukamu sangat parah. Kumohon ijinkan aku mengobatinya"

Jinki memohon kembali menarik lengan namja tinggi itu berusaha memapahnya. Namun segera ditepis dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan orang cacat! Menyingkirlah"

"Ba…bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sementara lukamu itu ! omo, lukanya cukup dalam"

Jinki mencoba menyentuh pipi changmin namun wajah namja tinggi itu menolak. Menepis tangan namja sipit sambil menatapnya datar.

"DARAHNYA TIDAK MAU BERHENTI! KAU BISA MATI KEHABISAN DARAH"

Menghela nafas jengah lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Lagi lagi menepis tangan jinki agar tak menjelajahi wajahnya. Sekilas memperhatikan lalu tertegun dengan wajah panic namja sipit itu. sekhawatir itu kah?. Air muka khawatir masih terselimuti, seperti sebuah tontonan gratis namja itu tetap terpaku pada lukanya. Ck, sebenarnya apa yang menarik ? batin changmin meremehkan.

Dan suara seperti rintihan pelan terdengar.

'Ck, ada apa dengan namja ini!" batin changmin

Melihat ekspresi yang menurut changmin er.. terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Bahkan rasa sakit di pipinya sama sekali tak terasa tapi namja ini apa dia punya indra keenam. Misalnya dapat memindahkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya sendiri. ough changmin ingin mengubur hidup hidup kalau jawabannya 'IYA'.

"Ck, aigo apa luka ini menyakitimu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?!"

Menepis sekali lagi lalu membuang muka dan berjalan melewati jinki.

"Cham chamkam , YA!"

Tetap berjalan angkuh tanpa menghiraukan suara suara yang memanggilnya. Berusaha menjauh dari namja aneh yang telah menjadi pahlawan kesiangan.

"Cham..chamkam shim changmin ! "

Ck keras kepala . Dan hey! Namja itu mengenalnya?

"Minggir"

Bersikap dingin seperti biasanya lalu kembali melewati jinki yang sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik isi ranselnya.

"Y..YAHH Chamkam , aishhh"

"Apa lagi ? kau benar benar membuang waktuku namja sipit an,- oeh?"

"Untukmu"

"Mwo ?"

"A..ambillah , kumohon hanya ini yang kupunya. Maaf karena perbuatanku hal yang terjadi malah sebaliknya . jj..jebal terimalah plester ini! "

Changmin seperti makhluk mati. Terus melongo berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa hingga angin yang berhembus membuatnya berfikir ini konyol. Namja ini meminta maaf padanya? Buat apa?

"Phufff… AHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHH"

Menggelitik , geli changmin serasa menonton opera sabun membosankan. Menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghapus jejak air mata akibat tertawa berlebihan. Sedangkan jinki, namja sipit itu hanya terdiam bingung.

"Hey , bocah! Kenapa kau sekeras itu? seolah aku akan memakanmu hidup hidup lalu aku mati ditempat terkapar membusuk tak berdaya! Hey,, tenang saja, aku baik baik saja. Lalu untuk apa minta maaf?"

Perlahan tangan jinki melemah disertai rona merah dipipinya. Takut? Tentu saja dia takut. Darah adalah hal yang amat ia benci. Apalagi jika darah itu berasal dari tubuh eunsook.

"…."

Merasa kesal dan bercampur malu. Jinki berbalik memunggungi changmin. kakinya melangkah cepat, merasa percakapan ini terlalu konyol untuknya. Lebih baik menghindar …

Rona kecewa yang terpampang jelas membuat sedikit bunyi jleb pada diri changmin. Menghela nafas malas lalu berlari mengejar langkah namja manis itu.

"Hey, untukku?" changmin berkata sambil merebut plester ditangan jinki .

"Gomawo! sudah menjadi pahlawan kesiangan tsk!"

Ucapnya tersenyum sekilas lalu berlalu pergi dari arah berlawanan. Menatap punggung itu lama, kehangatan yang ia rasa pada pergelangan tangannya. Lagi, angin berhembus menerpa wajah. Membelai lembut dengan banyak pikiran yang berkelit.

TBC...


End file.
